Reflection
by xSweet.Afterlifex
Summary: She is ready to show the world the real her can she do it? oneshot Maria x Matt Hardy


Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE Vince McMahon does. I also do not own the song Reflection. It belongs to Christina Aguilera.

------

Reflection

Maria was sitting in her hotel room looking down at her hands. She was tired of playing the dummy. There was so much more to her than that. She was smart, funny, and down to earth. She wasn't a bitch and she wasn't a whore. She was just a simple girl from Chicago Illinois. There was nothing wrong with her but they made her look like an idiot and a slut. They always had her looking at the men like the world revolved around them. It didn't and she was so tired of it. She had potential to be a great diva in the ring but they wouldn't give her a chance.

_Look at me you may think you see  
Who I really am but _

_You'll never know me  
Everyday it's as id I play a part  
Now I see if I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool myself_

She stood up and got dressed thinking that she was going to be in trouble for being late. Quickly she threw on a black denim mini and a white halter top. Pulling her knee high white boots on she exited her hotel room and headed down to her rental car. The arena was twenty minutes from her hotel. Sighing she unlocked the car and got in. She was saddened by the fact that she wasn't wrestling tonight like the original plan said but she was only going to do an interview with the Champ John Cena. She hated it but she knew that she had no choice. She loved her job but there was so much she could do.

Pulling up to the arena she sighed and got out of the car. Torrie Wilson her best friend watched as she walked into the building. She shook her head at the blonde as Torrie dragged her to the diva locker room. Since she was already dressed she didn't have to change. When Torrie turned to her and started to speak she got pissed.

"Where the hell have you been? Vince is pissed off."

"Chill Torrie it's not like I'm fighting tonight. The interview is in an hour I'm good to go."

"No Maria, you know the rules. You have to be at the arena before three o'clock."

"Look he was lucky I even came tonight."

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside_

"Ladies and Gentlemen joining me now the WWE Champion John Cena." Maria said pasting a smile on her face. She smiled sweetly at John and as usual she pretended that she forgot her question.

"You had something to ask me Maria?" John asked rolling his eyes at the diva. She wanted to slap the smirk off his face.

"Uh, yeah what was it like facing uh who was that again?"

"Edge, Maria, you know the World Heavyweight Champion."

"I thought he was on SmackDown." Maria said thru gritted teeth. This was pissing her off.

"It was a inner-promotional match. Champion versus Champion, and it felt great to kick his ass again." John said rolling his eyes once more at the diva before walking away. Maria glared after him and shook her head. After the camera quit rolling she stormed back to the locker room. She walked in and the other Divas looked at her like she was insane.

"What anyone got a problem they can step up now other wise all of you need to shut the fuck up." With that she grabbed her things and left.

_Hiding out in a world where  
I have to hide my heart and  
What I believe in  
But somehow I will show the  
World what's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_

Maria drove around for a little bit and finally found a bar. She heard her cell phone ring and ignored it. She was not in the mood to talk to anybody. She walked in and it was just her luck to choose the bar that the SmackDown superstars and divas were at. She walked to the other side of the room but Sharmell and Kristal drug her over to join them. They ordered her a beer and she gladly accepted it. She was herself around everyone and that was good for her. The only problem was that her mask was still in place because half the time she had to act stupid when fans noticed her. Which wasn't that often.

About an hour and a half later Maria was damned near drunk. She was also ignoring the remarks all the superstars were making about her. She was sitting with Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore and Shane Helms. They were laughing about something but she didn't hear them. She was paying attention to Ashley who was dancing with Chris Benoit. They were both obviously very drunk.

"It's bitches like Ashley that give us divas a bad name." Maria told the three guys. Matt raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry Matt, I forgot you used to date her."

"Don't remind me." Matt said grinning. She smiled back at that. The two looked at one another and smiled. Shannon shook his head at his friend. "You wanna dance Maria?" Matt asked her.

"Sure, but Matt, don't get any ideas…"

"Wouldn't think of it." The two of them made their way to the dance floor and showed Ashley a thing or two about dancing. Later that night Matt and Maria left the bar together but they went to their own hotels. But not after they shared a heated kiss, and a promise to see each other tomorrow for breakfast.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show who I am inside_

The next morning Maria was up and running before Torrie dragged herself out of bed. Torrie rolled over and watched as Maria walked out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a black tank top that had a bleeding rose on the front. She rolled her eyes at her friends taste in clothes and sighed. She was tired from the match she had been in last night and Maria was never up before noon.

"Where are you going Maria?"

"Breakfast. I have a date."

"You a date? Miracle."

"Shut up Torrie. At least I'm out of bed before noon."

"You know I hope he sees right thru you to the real you."

"I'm hoping he does too." Maria said walking out of the room. She slammed the door behind her. By the time she got off the elevator and into the lobby she was calm. She smiled when she saw him standing there with a single white rose in his hand. She suddenly felt very shy. He walked over to her and handed her the rose. Smiling down at her he took her hand. She walked out of the hotel with him and they walked a good block and a half to a small diner.

_There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burst with a need to know the reason why  
Must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide_

Later that day Maria and Matt had decided to go back to his hotel and then head over to hers to get her things before they all headed out to California. When the couple walked into the hotel lobby John Cena was standing there and he rolled his eyes. Matt was with the whore of the WWE. He didn't say anything to his friend though. Matt and Maria went to his room and knocked first because Jeff was sharing the room with Matt.

"Matt I told ya that ya don't have to knock every time you come back to the room." Jeff said opening the door. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Maria with his brother. "Nevermind."

"Sorry Jeff we didn't mean to startle you." Matt said grinning. The look on his brother's face was priceless.

"Dude, is that where you been all morning. With her?"

"IS that a problem Jeff?"

"No, just curious."

"I'm not a whore Jeff."

"I know and I think we are the only ones that see thru to the real you."

_I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside_

-------

A/N---I know I broke the rules by writing a song fic but I got inspiration after finishing reading a few WWE biographies. This shows that the Divas and Superstars are just normal people with really cool jobs. Jessica


End file.
